User talk:WATCHER
Greetings. This is my Watchtower. You have done well to find your way here, and are permitted to ask me any question you like. But do not reveal my location, no matter what you do... Welcome Hi, welcome to God of War Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:WATCHER page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KratosGodofWar (Talk) 16:59, September 4, 2010 RE: A Request See this Welcome message above? It's not from Greyhem, it's from me. Greyhem's not an administrator. If you ever need help from one, check this list to seek them out. Radi0n 07:34, September 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: I have been... Need to know in terms of...? Well no, nothing in particular I can think of. Just stick to the basics and you'll do fine. Check if a picture is already on a page or on the wiki before you upload it, make sure the categories you add are relevant, and alwasy spellcheck your new text input. That's about it, really. Radi0n 08:29, September 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: I have been No, only talk pages, blogs, and private messages (if the user enabled it). Radi0n 12:04, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thnx 4 da Heads Up Maxxixam I've seen your discussion with him on his talk page, even if he tried to hide it. You can go check out my answer, if you'd like. Don't worry, I'm keeping tabs on him. Radi0n 16:10, September 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: This is Just Stupid He's blocked now. No more removing content. At all. Radi0n 05:56, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Hey pal! noticed you got the Lucky Strike badge for the 4,000th customer ... I mean edit! Good job! I noticed no one else was givin you props, I always beleive giving credit where its due! Yay for you! My my, you're doin a lot of work on here, you remind me of me when I first joined almost a year ago, thanks for all the rad work and backin up Radi0n. Spikepit 01:20, September 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Remain calm, Watcher... Just give me the details about what it is and what it is about, and if it sounds good, you're in ;) That's basically what happened with the Allies category. Don't even remember who suggested that one :) KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 06:28, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : Which two? The point is to inform me first, only then --if granted-- get the greenlight, and THEN create them. So, which two? KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 06:32, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : : I do the greenlighting, not you (lol). No, the Fates category wasn't really all that, and neither was Olympus. I like categories that bundle locations or events, but not to the extent that they bundle every single item, character or location to the point where it gets ridiculous. That was pretty much the case with Fates. Olympus, that was just unneeded. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 11:23, September 30, 2010 (UTC) location, location, location Hey Watcher. Thanks for the editing on the Thera's Bane page that I made. I just did a once-over to make sure I didn't mess up and noticed you changed it for me, but that you were doubtful it was legit. I actually just found this info at http://psp.ign.com/articles/112/1125760p1.html. Hope it was enough reassurance. Thanks again. Olaf the Viking hello watcher do you know amphretrite and athena cool guy